Furs, Zirxces's xperience
by Zirxces
Summary: A sub story about a young teen who goes through the common stages of teen hood. Girls, problems, secrets, deception, and the normal mutations of the human race due to a nuclear fallout from the U.S. Furs as they call them, are humans who have mutated animal ears and tails and have secrets among them.
1. New beginnings

I woke up this morning to me Mum shaking me. I don't know why, but she seemed excited, or worried. I could never tell wit' her. She told me to get dressed for school, and to come down stairs wit' her, and that Dad was down there too. I was wondering about why my alarm didn't go off, and then I looked at it. It was five in the mornin'. I don't know why, but she woke me up a whole hour and thirty minutes before I usually do. So I got dressed, assuming that this was something serious, and went down to her. The television was broadcasting something about furs. Poor fellows, didn't even do anything to deserve this treatment, except for one bad one to mess everything up, and cause some trigger happy freaks of the Government to lock em' all up and put em' all in solitude. Anyway, Mum started talking to Dad about something I couldn't hear. I started to listen to whatever the Television was talking about. ~Local school in London has kid abducted by a fur. Teacher fired shots off at the mutt, which was described as a female teenage fox fur with white and pink tail and ears.~ The people are actually at the school too, so they are showing off the holes from where the bullets hit. He looked old, so I doubt he would've hit anything anyway. As for me, I live around France, which isn't all that far from there. I only live a couple miles from the ocean. "Sweet heart, your father and I would like to talk to you about something." I wondered what it was about. These two were always away on work or something else. They look at furs and stuff, study them, try to find a cure of some sort. I don't like it, I think it's like an evolution. The ears help them have better hearing, and the tails...They look cool. I stayed quiet, wanting them to just get it over with. Mum took it as a go ahead to keep talking. " As you know, we have jobs that require...Effort. They also vary on certain occasions, like locations. I know-we know that you like it here and have friends and all, but work and all has been difficult with this area lately, and we have just been offered a job in London! Yay!" I was shocked. I couldn't even talk back. London. A different land that we would be leaving my friends and our perfectly good house that I have spent my whole life in just for some job. Dad stayed quiet the whole time as well. I might as well just go pack up then, now knowing why we woke up so early. I dragged my feet along the carpet as I went up to my room. I began going through stuff I would want to keep especially, knowing that movers would be here soon. If they were put in the boxes I could lose them.I don't care about other stuff like clothes, but my special things, like my little rabbits foot would be missed dearly if I lost them.

We got in the car and drove off, leaving my childhood home for a new one that could be a whole lot worse.

 ** _Well, how do you like it so far? This is obviously a sub story from the origional story Furs, by AMangledMisfit._**


	2. The mistake

We arrived at London a little while later, only about an hour of a drive. I still had to be registered into me new school. I had just found out about where it was. Turns out, it was the school closest to the one with the abduction incident. Me mum said that we would register me in first, then they'd go to the house and put our stuff up. Here goes a long and painful process.

 ** _Back at the old home_**

Windows had been busted and the door kicked in. People in black vests had broken in. A certain person just arriving at the place. The reason for this was that the people living here knew where her brother was being held. And she was enraged to find out that they had just missed them...

 ** _After the enrollment._**

I walked into my assigned class. Something felt _off_ about the place. When I walked into the room, everyone just stared at me. They looked at my face, searching for something it seemed. I thought that I had walked into the wrong room until the teacher announced something.

"Good evening class, today we have an unexpected transfer this late into the semester. His name is Mark. Would you like to tell us anything about yourself Mark?" I shook my head. I was intrigued at how many were watching me. No,not watching, _studying_ me. I just couldn't figure out why the whole class was staring at me like that. Something felt strange about this school. Definitely not normal, I feel as if everyone's just...different. I went to sit down as I was getting tired of standing. I saw the teacher take something out of his pocket. A notepad. He started writing something down. He seemed confused, as if my showing up was a wonder in itself. The rest of the day went normal as could be. Well, you know, without everyone in the place staring. It's weird, I'm sure I don't look weird or have done anything wrong or abnormal. I just tried to stay...out of sight. I would ask mum, but I don't want to cause anything this early into me being here. Maybe I can get used to this. Maybe things will be normal after a couple days or weeks...

 _ **Later that day.**_

She received a paper later at night. Her face lit up, amused at how this could have happened, as well as happy as the two were found, along with their son. Their son, the irregular at a strict fur only middle school. Oh the fun this could hold. Her tail wagged a little from side to side, thinking about the possibilities.

 **I would like to see your comments and or thoughts. But it is good so far, yes? Bye!**


	3. The meeting

By the time I woke up, the alarm was about to go off. I turned it off, then started to get ready for school... I stopped dead in my tracks. What was I supposed to do about the staring? I pondered about it for a moment before shrugging it off. There was no way that they would still be interested in me still. Mum and Dad were apparently at work. I continued to get ready...

I was wrong. It seemed as if everyone just got more curious, but also more cautious. The people started talking about me as soon as I left the area they were in. No one's even come to talk to me. Except for a couple of teachers. It feels as if people are keeping something from me, maybe even themselves. I don't go after them, I just leave them be. If someone wants me, they can talk to me. I won't be the one to change things. Oh well, it's almost time for homeroom to be over.

 ** _Else where_**

She figured she could just do what she did to Dav- Foxtrot to their son. She blushed thinking about him. It'd be easier, since this was one of the facilities under her command. She might just go undisguised. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe today... She wondered what he looked like. Mark was it? She was more in anticipation of what he would look like, if he was a fur...

 ** _Shock_**

He walked into school the next day, to find that everyone was silent, not even whispering about him. It was eerie, the utter silence was completely...different from what he was used to. One thing that _hadn't_ changed was the fact that they were still staring at him. Only this time, it seemed as if they were waiting for something,anticipating it as it seemed. As soon as he sat down, the announcements came on. He smirked, then looked around as the atmosphere felt as if it had changed. It seemed that the others were smiling too, but not for the same reason. He dropped his smirk as he heard that he was being called to the office. He almost panicked, trying to figure out why he would be needed, but calmed down as he realized they could just be trying to talk to him about school or that his parents were coming to get him. He stood up and left, walking to the A.P office.

As he arrived, he opened the door, looking down at first, and starting to ask a question." You cal-", he was cut off in surprise as he looked up, seeing that a girl, no more than a year or two older than him, was sitting on the desk, swinging legs back forth, and the thing that he was surprised about was that on her head were a pair of snow white ears with pink tips, and pink hair. She also had a tail with the same color scheme at the back, which was swaying to and fro. She appeared to be laughing at his reaction.

* * *

She was sitting on the desk, waiting for him to come in. She got a little bored and started to swing her legs, and her tail did the same. As the door opened, a young teenager walked in, he had a little of a deep voice as she found out while he started to talk. Well, it seemed as though it cracked as he stopped talking, cut short of what he was going to say when he saw her. He seemed shocked, frozen in place as he began to see her. She giggled at this,waiting for a further reaction.

* * *

I just kept looking at her, it felt as if I were becoming one of the other students, and her me. She wasn't laughing, but she was giggling. "F-f?" She leaned in closer, her mouth going to my ear. One of her fluffy ears covered one of my eyes as she did so. It was quite soft. I could feel her breath on my ear now. " Whats wrong, fox got your tongue?" She laughed softly at her self before moving away. I caught her eyes as she did so. They seemed so soothing, as if they were lulling me to sleep. My eyes closed for a few seconds, but I made them open. I fell back into a chair, then looked back at her. She seemed amused, as if I were a little plaything. I tried to find the words, but found I couldn't, so I just kept looking at her, my eyes moving up to her ears." You seem to have taken an interest in my ears...What, not going to scream or yell out for help?" I just shook my head gently from side to side. She moved a bit closer to me, now looking as she she were a student now, and she studied me as well.

* * *

"Aren't you the one they were talking about on the news? The one who took a kid from the nearby school?" He said to her. She went back from being behind him to his face. She looked at him before speaking." I suppose I am, not getting scared now are you?" He shook his head, which made her think about why he wasn't like all the other humans. Why wasn't he freaking out, or being scared when she told him that she was someone who had kidnapped one of his kind? She found that she was intrigued by him, even more the reason to see what happens when he gets turned into a fur. As she had turned around he seemed to have grabbed her tail, though as gently as he could. She blushed before hiding it and turning to look at him. He appeared to be feeling it, stroking it. She had to admit that it felt at least a little good. She yanked it away from him, and he fell back in surprise, looking up at her. She appeared to be thinking about something. Why would he do something like that? It hit her. She giggled inside. As rare as they are, there are _some_ people that like furs, and some who were fascinated with them. He seemed to be both of those. She started to take an interest in him as well. Maybe when he was a fur, he'd be a more easy one to handle, unlike Foxtrot. Oh, how she anticipated the moment when he was to be changed. She might as well have been waiting for a new toy to play with, or a pet. That's what it felt like to her.

 **Well, I hope you enjoy, this will be a crazy ride.**


	4. Realization

She decided to ask him what she came here for. "So, Mark. Do you know where your parents are at?" She figured she would have to ask like this since they were so uncautious as to accidentally send him to one of her own buildings, and as for him, it seemed he was oblivious as a little kitten. He brought down his eyes from her ears to her face. "I believe they're still at work..." He seemed to be confused. "What am I supposed to call you? It seems as though you already know my name, though I don't know how." She grinned, and looked straight into his eyes, all the while it seemed like he was waiting for an honest answer. It was obvious he didn't know where her brother was, and she didn't want to waste anymore time on this with him. Though, she was still going to continue her little ' _project'_ with him. While this was happening, her spell was already taking effect on him. His eyes shut closed, and this time, he wasn't going to open them again until she allowed him. She looked down at his sleeping body, not even a trace of consciousness left. She smiled, and went over to the desk, the students here all knowing her voice even on the intercoms. ~I'm sorry for the inconvenience this past week. But this does mean a step closer to our goal. The boy will be staying with me now, and kept under a watchful eye. I'll be leaving now, and so will he. I hope things get back to normal here. _Tata!_ ~ She cut the feed, and went over to Mark, who was now slumped over on the ground. She sighed, then bent down to pick him up. Oh how _fun_ it would be to have him, so tame and calm, and no resistance either. This would be a cinch. She was already thinking of what to do with him.

* * *

As they arrived, the rest of the furs smelled something familiar yet unusual. Those whose rooms were closest to the entrance were the ones who had the strongest scent. It smelled...human. They greeted Mangle by the door, and in her arms was a boy, young, at least only sixteen. What was she doing bringing another human here? The last one just messed everything up. Oh that foxtrot. It seemed as though the boy was unconscious. She hadn't even done that with foxtrot either. Was this one that much of a problem? This just seemed to make some of them grow uncomfortable. She saw them and scoffed. The give away for most of them was that their tails were fluffed out, and for Blu, his ears were perked up at a certain angle. They looked over at her. The way she was seemed to calm them down. "What've ye got there Mangle?" She shook her head, Foxy was always the first one to pipe up. " If you didn't already notice, it's a human, and I don't know what you're all scared of. This one's one of the calmest, maybe even nicest one we've ever had here." Foxy once again striked back. "I'm not scared of a wee one like that...Not at all. Just concerned why ye would have em knocked out like that." She laughed. "Foxy, you know you were just as scared as everyone else. As for why he's unconscious, I didn't want him playing with my tail all the way here." The others where all shocked. A human, not fighting or screaming all the way here? Even more so, _playing_ with one of their tails, their _leaders_ tail? As they were all pondering what this meant, he started to wake up. A groan alerted them all to his waking state. Mangle just realized she hadn't put him down yet. She quickly did, gently though, and backed up. "Wakey wakey."

* * *

I began to become aware of my surroundings. Something had happened, and it felt as if I was in a damp place with a breeze coming from somewhere. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw the girl from school...Wait, wasn't I just asking her name? I slowly got up, and saw a couple of other furs just behind her. I froze, then slowly backed away from them. She laughed, then told the other furs behind her something. "See? Harmless, though I don't remember him being this shy." The others turned their attention to me. I stopped moving. Where was I? We weren't at the school anymore that's for sure. It seemed as though we were in a cave. I looked back down to see that the others were moving towards me. Only a couple of feet and they'd be right in front of me. I decided to just stay still and let them do what they want. The girl seemed pleased with my decision. The first to reach me was a fur with light blue bunny ears, and a fox right behind him. The bunny leaned in to do what I could only guess as to inspect me. I flinched, and the bunny pulled back. It seemed as though he didn't want to frighten me. The girl was smiling from her place. "Yeah, he was definitely not this shy earlier. Hey, at least he isn't one that runs or screams or anything like that right?" Some laughed at this. "So, Mangle, what is he doing here?" The bunny said to someone. He had turned to face the girl. Mangle's her name? She frowned at him. " Blue! Now he knows my name! I was going to keep that from him until later." The bunny's ears drooped. "S-sorry. I didn't know." Mangle sighed. "It's fine Blue, he would've found out sooner or later." The fox spoke up next. "Mangle, ye really think he's trust worthy enough to play games wit em?" She looked over at him, a grin taking place. "Oh Foxy, has he done anything to prove himself wrong yet? In fact I believe that he's made himself seem as little of a threat possible in just his few moments of wakefulness here." Foxy just seemed to think this over. I decided to put my few words in. "Umm." They looked over at me. "Why am I here? And where is here?" Mangle was the one to answer as she was the only one who knew the answer to the first part. "You're here because you were a great opportunity, and as for where, we are as far from anyone as possible, and in a safe haven for furs." She smiled at me. Her ears also did a little swivel in my direction. " If it's for furs...why am I, a human, here?" The others shook their heads, and Mangle's smile grew a little wider. "Yes, this is a place exclusively for furs, so you as a human cannot be here." I soon realized what she meant. "Wait, he's here?" She seemed pleased by my recognizing what was happening. " Springles is here, yes! What do you think you'll look like as a fur, Mark?" I stood there, shocked for a moment. This was happening, I was going to become a fur, and the one who made life hard for all of the furs was going to do it.

 **There you go, another chapter in his life. Still, this story was a spinoff of AMangledMisfit's story, Furs. check it out,this story can only go so far without another update in her story. My story is dependent on hers, so please, check hers out.**


	5. Floating

The rest of the furs just waited to see his reaction. Would he freak out? He seemed to be trying to understand something. Blue stepped up to him. "H-hey, are you alright?" The bunny asked. Mark looked up at him, and his eyes widened a bit. "No,no I'm not going to hurt you, and neither will the others. I hope." He whispered that last part. Quiet enough to were Mark wouldn't hear it but the others would due to their advanced hearing. From behind them came a new voice a little further away. "Mangle, what's everyone doing here?" Mangle turned around and saw that her little bunny had hopped over to where he needed to be. "Hi, Springy!" Mark started to inch away. Mangle seemed to have noticed, as she walked towards him faster than he would've tried to get away. Springy's eyes had followed her and he noticed that Mark was there. "Well, is this the one you were talking about?" She grabbed him gently and pinched him, as if telling him to stop moving. He reluctantly complied. "Yes he is, and a benefit is he's very obedient too. At least to the point to where he won't resist or fight us or anything." Springy grinned. "It seems he'll be less of a nuisance than Foxtrot eh?" She seemed to blush, or fume. "We're not worried about him right now! This is a completely different matter."

* * *

The others around me and Mangle told Springy that what she said was true, and that I wasn't a problem. I was embarrassed about being fussed over this much. Mangle apparently sensed my discomfort. "So, are we going to add him to our family or are we just going to keep saying I was right? Well, honestly, I'm completely okay with both." Foxy spoke up. "Aye lass, you're as self confident as ever. Though, we still need the yellow bunny's consent, as he's the only one who's able to do it." The yellow bunny in question seemed to have disappeared. I couldn't see him anywhere. I was about to ask Mangle when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around to see him staring down at me. He laughed at my reaction. "I don't see why not." I looked over at Mangle and she made a pointing motion back at Springy. I looked over just in time to see him release a...orb of light and it hit my chest, sending me to the ground. I hit my head on the ground and everything went black...

* * *

They all stared at him, the poor fellow had hit his head on the ground. Maybe this way he won't have to feel the growing pains. "Aaaand here we go." Mangle said while walking over to him. "One o' us can get em if ye want, Mangle." She shook her head. "No, it's alright Foxy, you already have a room mate." "Also, I've got him. We'll supervise him in the Dogtor's office anyways. " She bent down and picked him up, then rubbed his head. There were two lumps, one on each side of his head. They left to the office to set him down.

 _ **Ten minutes later**_

He was laid on the bed, and Mangle was looking at him. He had grown a pair of _fox_ ears. They were a light grey with a red outline. Seriously, what was up with the amount of foxes lately? His tail was hanging of the side of the bed. It was the same color grey with the red on the tip instead. That'd be sore when he woke up. The dogtors had run a couple of tests. Apparently he would need a couple of shots to live. The mutation had left him weak, and his immune system needed help. They had decided he'd also need his powers a bit early as well, as it would increase his chances of survival. It would be in the same run with other shots. It was a six out of ten chance he would be okay, or he would go crazy. There was no other option other than death. She was in favor of the chances as there was a higher probability that he would be okay. She was about to rest when his ears twitched. She watched him carefully for a couple of minutes and nothing happened. She had just about stopped when he shot up. He had a worried _sickly_ look to him. "Oi, are you okay?" He looked over at her and his eyes widened. "N-no, I don't wanna!" The door opened and the dogtors had came in with the medicines. He looked over and saw the shots, he swung his legs over the bed, trying to get away, and fell. Mangle was there to catch him. He was shaking in her arms. " I don't like shots." He said in a hushed voice. "It's alright, you won't feel a thing." Just as he was looking up for confirmation that he heard what he did, Mangle touched his forehead and he fell asleep again. "Alright, here you go." She set him back on the bed, careful to make sure he didn't sit on his own tail. The dogtors got to work and injected the shots into him... As they were finishing up and prepping the sanity shot, which would only help to try and keep him sane, dark shadows filled the room. They appeared to grow darker as they neared Mark. "Grab him!" Mangle screamed to the others in the room. It was too late though and the shadows cleared up, showing no signs of him. He had disappeared. Some furs who had heard the screaming had ran into the room. "What happened Mangle?" They saw that Mark wasn't there anymore. " Where did he go?" They asked. She looked over at them. "Either someone kidnapped him using magic we have never seen before or somehow his magic worked subconsciously and 'protected' him from shots. This was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile Mark himself was floating somewhere in the darkness, a shadowy figure looking at him. The shadow had glowing blue eyes and had wings stretching far and wide. It seemed as though all of the darkness emanated from him...

 **Aaand there you go, a great finish if I say so myself.**

 **NO SPOILERS WILL I GIVE!**


	6. Lost and Found

She had started a small operation to find him, while keeping the rest of the refugees calm. They were having a hard time finding him though. It seemed as though he simply vanished. Sure, it had only been a couple hours, but they had already ruled out the possibility of someone having kidnapped him. That leaves it up to him, but his magic couldn't have been strong enough to leave the building yet. So they should have already found him in theory, but no one reported him yet.

* * *

The shadow just kept staring at him. His eyes were piercing through the veil around his soul. Those icy blue eyes. The shadow then rose with it's large wings that stretched across the whole dark plain of existence, then it dove into him...

* * *

After pacing around for a while, Mangle was alerted to a crash from inside the cafeteria. She ran through the maze of intertwining hallways and made her way to the source of the noise.. When she arrived, she saw him standing there, leaned against the wall, a pair of headphones on his ears, the fox ones. There were beats coming from them. How did he? He had his eyes closed, his head nodding along to it. She saw that everyone was well enough away to realize something had happened. She called to the others on the team. Those that were there when he was brought here were the only ones that new about him, so they were on the team, along with a couple of others she trusted. Foxy and Blue were there withing minutes, the others being slower. "I want you to ask the others what happened while I go get him." They nodded their heads and left, and she went to him. As she was about to grab him to get his attention, he disappeared in a puff of shadows, dark and rising like smoke. She heard him before she saw him, the music still emanating from his headphones. She turned around to see that he was still listening to his music like he wasn't interested in her. This made her a bit mad. She walked to him again, this time ready to catch and put him to sleep. As she got within a few footsteps closer, one of his eyes opened, his right one since it was the side she was approaching him from. This shocked Mangle, because in his eyes were changed colored pupils, icy blue with slits that seemed as though the blackness was an eternal abyss. What was happening? Mangle started to take a step back, but stopped herself. She scolded herself internally, he wasn't anyone to fear, and she was someone to be afraid of. She began walking to him again. Something that either sounded like 'the blood of the innocent' was heard from the music in her ears. It just seemed eerie to her. "What are you doing all the way in the cafeteria? Weren't you just quivering in my arms? Now you're acting like everything is irrelevant here." She looked into his eyes, trying to get him to get weak from her gaze, but her vision started to go black instead. She quickly looked away. "What's wrong?" Even his voice sounded different than before, almost sinister. It had a Brit' accent to it. It made sense since he did come from France, but it was so much thicker than before. "Things fall apart." He grinned at this. Mangle was growing less angry and more concerned. She moved her hand up to him a bit. The word 'Ab-solution' was heard through the music. He turned to face her, revealing that the other side of him was radiating shadows that seemed to jet out, it was like solid darkness. His other eye was open too, revealing that the same kind of eye was there as well." Je ne suis plus lui." He told her something in French. She didn't have time to ask though as a giant burst of shadows went in her direction. It knocked her to the ground, and left her struggling against it. It was cold, as eternal darkness would be. When they cleared up he was gone again, the pair of headphones still playing on the ground.

* * *

He ended up in that dark place again, this time fully awake. The shadow having come out of him. It had also taken form. It looked like Mark, but with those stabbing eyes and dark wings. Mark was aware that they were basically the same, or of the same body. They were like two in one. Two minds in one body. While the Blue version of him, rightfully named Blu, was out in his body, Mark had found out through shared knowledge between them that he could use the same magic as Blu. They just nodded their heads at each other, instantly knowing what the other was thinking. Blu saved his self by taking the two out of the doctors office when that last shot was being given, and Mark got saved by Blu, also gaining magic in the process. He decided to go as a shadowed fox, appearing as a real fox would look like, and also having a few more tails than usual, and longer as well. With this, he left with no words spoken between the two...

* * *

Mangle was standing there, the others had just saw the whole thing play out. "Lass? What happened to ye?" She was shivering a lot, even under the blanket she had been provided by her loyal friends. Blue had picked up the headphones, being the one with the most sensitive ears and being annoyed by the loud beats. After a while of her sitting there, a large darkness appeared from nowhere in the middle of the room. Out from it came a seven-tailed fox, shadowy as well. Foxy was there first, but it ignored him and came straight to Mangle. Well, just before jumping up and grabbing the headphones with its teeth from Blue's hands. It padded over to Mangle then, leaving a trail of smoke like shadows. It sat down beside Mangle. It's ears came up to her hips. It looked up at her, then looked back down. A bullish figure came over to remove the fox apparition, but Mangle waved him off. The others just stared at the fox shadow, anticipating for a moment that it tries to attack Mangle. It didn't. A few moments later, it laid down all the way stretched out, its legs and arms pointed outwards. They tried to figure out what was going on, and while that was happening, a giant puff of shadows came from the fox. As they all quickly looked back at it, the shadows cleared up and there laid the missing fur, Mark, who had yet to be given a new name, all stretched out and head on his arm. They all looked at him in surprise, confusion, and mostly just wtf faces. Even Mangle was surprised. "H-hey, wasn't there a fox there just now? Also, weren't you just here? All awesome an-" Foxy was jabbed in the stomach by Blue with his elbow. "Not awesome dummy, powerfu- err, mean?" The fox just glared at him. Mark, who was almost asleep on the floor, looked up at them, and darkness started to rise from the ground in heavy blankets of smog. "H-hey lets not make the bipolar fox angry, shall we?" Says a wise cat boy with yellow ears. The smog settles down to just fog at ground level, soothing Mark as he was on the ground still. Laying there, he felt sleepy, so he fell asleep, falling into a nice dream about Ice, the cold, and fire...


	7. Babbysitter

He started to wake up, knowing that he was in an unfamiliar room. There was a note next to him that read: 'Mark, though we still need a name for you, you'll be Mark until further notice. I have left for today, so as a result, someone will be taking care of you, a babysitter if you will. Au revoir!' It seemed she had taken up on French at least a little bit. A babysitter? Well, if they left him alone he would be fine with that. He flipped over the paper, revealing more words. 'P.S, they will come to get you tomorrow. You are in confinement for the outburst yesterday. Good bye.' This side seemed to be in a different handwriting. He shook his head, and walked into a corner in the room, and disappearing in the shadows... He ended up popping in on Foxy, who was apparently awake and cleaning something up. He looked over and saw him, dropping the mop he had in his hand. "Oh ,uh, how did ye get out? Thought they had ye in confinement." Mark just slid onto the ground in the same manner as he did yesterday, and laid his head down the same as well,earning a small chuckle from the other fox. "No matter, as long as you don't pull anythin." Mark was just chilling on the ground. He fell asleep again... Mark woke up a little while later. The room wasn't occupied by anyone but him. He stood up, and walked slowly, his tail dragging some, ears drooping as well, as he was still sleepy. As he walked through, some saw him and kept their distance, not wanting to be by him. He didn't care. He smelled someone who was familiar to him. Someone who was at the cafeteria when it happened. He decided to follow the scent trail... There were a pair of heavily armored doors sitting there. He just went through to the other side, in the shadows, and saw people looking like they were getting ready for something. A battle perhaps. He just faded back into the shadows, became the fox again, and walked into view this time. He saw the end of the scent trail, and the cat was there from before. He hopped onto his back, alarming him, and sat somewhere to where he had a grip. A brutish character came over, then picked him up by the scruff. Mark simply disappeared in front of them, went back to Foxy's room, and sat behind his bed. Laid down, he went to sleep behind his bed, well enough away from the wet zone, asleep as a ball of shadowy fur...

* * *

Mangle was away on a mission. She had gone through Marks mind when they were just about to give him his shots. The only thing she found from him was from when he was little. It was a memory about going to work with his parents as a bring your son to work day, but it was good enough, as they had made a plan that day to move job zones some time in the future. That future was apparently now, and it was time for her to find her brother...

* * *

He woke up to someone shaking him. He was still groggy, so he didn't get mad. The fur who was waking him up was an unusual one, a fox like Mangle, Foxy, and himself, with a pink tip at the end of his tail. "Weren't you supposed to be in solitary?" ... Mark didn't answer, because he quite simply didn't care. Was this one supposed to be the one keeping an eye on him. He had apparently shifted back to his regular fur self from the fox last night. He liked being the fox, it was much more comfortable than being what he was right now. "Come on, answer me. I'm your superior, and I'm supposed to take care of you today, Mangle said. Why are you out of solitary anyway? You want me to send you back or something? Since you aren't listening, I just might." Now Mark was starting to get angry. Before a fight could start, not even really a fight, more like a pummeling, he sighed and just teleported away in his shadowy way. He ended up in the cafeteria again. He looked around, and saw a pair of yellow cat ears. He went towards them. The cat seemed to notice him as well, as he waved him over. "Mark! Come here!" He sat down next to him, laying his head on the table. "What happened? Did you ditch Foxtrot?" Was that the pink tips name? He nodded his head. The cat laughed. "Oh well, guess I'll take responsibility for you now." Mark just shrugged his shoulders a little, since he was laid on the table. "Yeah, Foxtrot isn't the easiest to like, but he's a friend, a needle in the side, but a friend." The cat looked at him for a second. " Okay, well. If you didn't already know, I am Ryu, this is Stammer." He gestured towards a doe with antlers. An alright rack sure, and she seemed to be nervous. "H-hi, nice to m-meet you." "Yeah, she's shy around new people, kind of like you were when you first got here. And this." He said whilst gesturing at a...an unknown eared fur. "is Monners." "Hiiiiiiii Maark!" Ryu looked at her as if examining her. "Monners, have you been high on moon sugar?" "Noooooooyes!" "Alex you know what to d-. Never mind, force of habit." He sighed. "It's a shame that we don't have Alex around here anymore. Since you won't ask about him Mark, I'll just tell you. Alex is Mangle's brother." At the mention of a brother of Mangle, Mark's ears swiveled toward Ryu. Ryu smiled. "He had basically the same powers as her as well, I bet you...Not even going to lie, I'm starting to doubt that you would like him.." Ryu looked over in time to see that Mark had shadows creeping up to his hoodie. As he was about to say something, there was a puff of the smoggy shadows, and Mark had turned into the shadow fox again, getting bored. His friends were in awe as well. Stammer, and Monners were staring at him. He jumped onto the table which was some feet above his ears when in this form. He left a trail of the smoky shadows in his wake. Stammer was still surprised while Monners rushed and tried to pet him. He shut his red slited eyes while letting her, she seemed to be more calm than she looked, and it felt good to have her hand go through his surprisingly soft fur. He almost started to purr...almost. He was about as tall as the bottom of the seats in the cafeteria, if you counted his ears. Also, about as wide as as the chairs as well. Monners was surprisingly good, he just walked out of her grip and went under the table, leaving a confused group until he went to the other side with Stammer and Monners. He hopped up into her lap, as she had a tray of food in front of her. He laid in her lap, curling up, his tail tip covering his nose. This embarrassed Monners, as she was sure not only a minute ago he was a fellow fur, but she still started to pet him, as he was also sleepy earlier, so she could understand why he would want to lay down. It looked as though she had tamed him to the others, since he was even beating Mangle technically a day earlier. Ryu stared at her while she pet him, while Stammer had gotten calm. "Wow, who would've thought... Nice going Monners." He gave her a smile. Mark fell asleep. His unconsciousness betraying him, and letting him purr in her lap...

 **Monners strikes again! Also, these characters all belong to Mangle, except for Mark, and Ryu. Ryu is Xejorp. Also, HAHA, I made the story in time..**

 **Mark: *still purring***

 **Monners:Don't, I just got him to sleep, be quiet.**

 **Ryu: Yeah, don't make the Bipolar Fox angry.**

 **Stammer:...Mhm.**


	8. The first

Mark woke up, this time still in his fox form. He stretched, and looked around. There was a faint scent of sugar in the room, as if it had been taken somewhere only a few minutes earlier. He was sitting on someones bed. It looked just like all of the other beds, only looking like it was stained with white. He hopped of of the bed, and shook his body. Being asleep as the fox was extremely rewarding, and he felt rested. There was a pair of ears standing up from the other bed in the room, they were tall and light blue. He didn't quite remember them, so he ignored them. He padded over to the open door, and went through the doorway. He decided he would just wander around. He missed his headphones. He didn't know where they went, as they had gone missing when he went to sleep by Mangle. He had heard that she would try to be back by tomorrow. His tails intertwined in excitement. There were furs who were still learning to accept the fact that he is safe, and those who would just flat out ignore him. He didn't care, and decided since it was a while past breakfast already, he would go to lunch in an hour... He ended up stopping by Foxy's room. He went through the door using a shadow near by, and saw Foxy with a female fur that had lavender wolf ears, and a lavender wolf tail. She saw him and cleared her throat, the nodded her head towards him, telling Foxy he was there. Foxy looked over at him. "Oh hey Mark, didn't see ye there, did you sleep here overnight?" He shook his head. "Then how did ye get in here?" Mark just sprawled onto the ground, tired of staying in this form for to long. The shadows puffed up in the smokey manner as usual. He laid there in the same sprawled out position, and the lavender fox gasped. "H-how did he?" Foxy chuckled. "It's part of his magic...I think?" Mark had on his blue hoody, and had his hood over his head, his ears making an... ear form in his hood. "For some reason, he isn't talking much anymore. Also, the lad's usually really tired, or sleepy. Don't know why." Mark looked up at them. He weighed out whether to talk or not to. There was a question he wanted answered, so he went for it. "Where's...Monners?" Foxy looked over at him in surprise. "Ye be talkin' now? Never mind. Don't know me self, actually." The wolf chimed in. "Actually, Monners was going on a mission along with a few others.." She named two he didn't know, until she came to one more. "And lastly, Ryu." All he was going to say more was where, but he had a sneaking suspicion he knew where. He left the two to whatever they were doing before, and went to find the two...

* * *

It had been worse than she thought. This was just a weapons facility, and her brother was no where to be found. The underground area was just an old military launch base, but the missiles had all been shot off during the nuclear war. All that remained was a hole you couldn't see the bottom of. She still needed an evac, and she knew the perfect way to get out while serving a different _personal_ mission. She had called for a team of five, along with the pilot and co pilot, so the balance would be even when she got on. They were scheduled to arrive in two hours...

* * *

Mark had gone to the heavy metal doors from before, and went inside. He just walked in with his hood on this time. Some people noticed this time, but none where brutes like before. This seemed like a stealth mission. He went over to the two familiar faces. They looked over in time to see him stopping next to him. "Mark, what are you doing here? You weren't called, and you haven't been trained yet either." Ryu had said this. Mark, as usual, wasn't caring, and just shrugged his shoulders. Monners on the other hand, was a little surprised, and trying to hide her face. Mark was interested, so he turned his body, and leaned it backwards, his face going under hers. He saw that she was blushing, and that she was confused as to how his face got there. She quickly brought her face up, and looked at him. She saw his curved backwards body, and wondered 'wtf?'. He went forward, his body drooping over, his arms hanging as well as his head, then straightened up again. He looked at her, his hood having fallen off, his ears at a certain angle, as if in confusion, like asking something, his face having the same expression. She blushed again, and shook her head. "It's nothing. Why are you here?" Just then, one of the pilots came in, having sharp eyes, ready for anything, his ears and tail covered in a flight suit. He looked over at Mark. "Ah, perfect. We needed one more person, as Mangle wanted a five man squad. Was about to go get one of you to get someone else. Gear up." He walked away. Mark looked at the two. "Hmm?" They looked at him. "If Mangle said it, and our pilot, guess that means you're coming with us. You'll need some light armor, and a weapon. Over here is standard equipment." He pointed at a crate. " That is unless someone has magic that provides it already for them." He looked at him as if questioning him, asking him if he did. Perfect thing was that Blu had gathered some stuff. Mark walked into a corner and vanished, leaving the others thinking he had abandoned them. He was actually grabbing something. There was a judge pistol that held early 4-10 shotgun shells as well as 45. colt shells. He had multiple of the rotating cylinders, one type of ammo in pairs of six on seven cylinders on each side of his harness. He grabbed it, as well as twin rapiers from Spain in the early ages. It was intentionally fast as could be. The blades were purplish, while the scabbards were black, creating his favorite color scheme. He decided that armor would make him slow, so he didn't take any. He walked back in with the two weapons. He also had a trick up his sleeve, so to speak. It seemed they were just leaving. He followed in step, walking faster than normal. Well, at least for him. He caught up to Ryu and Monners, who were just boarding what seemed like a.. Helicopter, equipped with side mounted turrets, and rockets. Where did they get this? It was pretty though, and he boarded as well. His scabbard was mounted to his side on a strapped harness, so it clanked on the side of the heli as he got in. He sat next to the two. They looked at his set up. The harness was under his hoody, so they didn't see his gun, or ammo, or harness. They just saw the swords and their scabbards. "What are you going to do, Zozoro them?" A fur spoke up from the other side of the cabin. He smiled creepily. The fur who had spoken was getting chills from him. This was the one who was in the cafeteria alright. Marks eyes had widened as well, creating the extra effect. He walked forward to the fur, and quickly pulled out the swords, his right hand to the left sword, the right to the left. He pulled them out, and as they the fastest type of sword, he swung the right in a left sweeping motion, the left in a right sweeping motion. He finished as soon as he started, the last part being him dragging the right sword in an upward right motion, leaving a big light 'Z' on his chest pad. The top of the fabric was only damaged, only deep enough so you could see the Z. The fur was easily scared into submission. Mark, satisfied, put his swords away, the blades going into the right scabbards. Blu was apparently an _**excellent**_ swordsman. He sat down next to Ryu and Monners, the two having enjoyed his show of skills. This was going to be a short and successful first mission, if all went like it just had...

 ** _Yaaay! They're off to see a bomb site! A wonderful wistful sight!_**

 ** _WOOops, dang, i gave it away.  
Monners needs to stop giving me some of her..._**

 ** _*Comes back after a short time skip* MOON SUGAR!_**

 ** _*Radio sounds* 'OUTTA MY SUGAR ZIRXCES!'_**

 ** _NEVAH!* runs away, forgetting to publish his story*_**


	9. The mission

Mangle was caught in a gunfight whilst trying to go to the evac zone. She went behind a wall, then pulled out her radio. ~Change of plans! Need immediate rescue, co-ords! Z-...~

* * *

They had taken off. In the cockpit, they had Mangle on the radio. There were gunshots nearby. She was telling them to hurry up. The co-pilot left the cockpit.  
"Oi!" Everyone looked over at him. " Mangle says that the five of you are needed to rescue her. I need two of you to stay and help guard the heli. Those with the longest ranged weapons will be required to stay. " He looked down at Mark's swords. "Guess that excludes you." Ryu spoke up. "Well, Monners here has a rifle, a henry. " The co pilot looked at her gun. "Well I suppose she does. Stay with me." Ryu nodded at her, telling her to stay. She looked at him, then at Mark. She sat back down. There was another one to choose. It seemed there were two other furs with long ranged weapons. The co-pilot made his choice out of the two. The one who was on ground squad was a male. He had tan, feline ears. He also had a long, skinny tail with a puffed out end which was brown. A lion? That explained why he had a puffy jacket around his head area. Two felines, and a canidae. This would be interesting. He figured this out by brushing up on categories of animals. Apparently, foxes were actually in the dog family. He wondered how he and Ryu got along. They were approaching the destination. They were briefed on what the situation. Mangle was in a gunfight with the whole camp. The camp should be expecting more. Stealth was apparently key. Once again, the co-pilot looked at Mark. "It's good we have a silent killer here. Though you probably haven't done it before, I saw you wave those swords of yours around. You're good with 'em. So you should be good at silent killing. As for you two, be careful. Lion, map out targets with your scope, and relay them to the fox, and the cat. Cat, provide support for the fox. If you see someone attacking the fox, try to kill them with your knife first, if you don't succeed, you are allowed to call for one of these two, one of them has a silencer, so they can shoot without being heard. They will deal with the attacker. Understood?" He told everyone what to do. Mark was apparently the one on the front lines. Everyone else would provide backup. 'Dear god' Ryu thought, ' today will be a long day, what with Mark being the attacker.' Mark was usually tired and slow, so it seemed he would be making the mission longer than normal. They were getting ready to land, the sound of gunshots were getting louder and louder as they approached the facility. Let Mangle be safe, please.

* * *

Mangle was now in the open, no longer in what ever was in that building. She shot back with a rifle she had picked up. She missed by about two inches, but made the person go behind a wall. The gun was surprisingly accurate. She didn't really miss per say, just thinking she would have to aim it off a bit for it to hit. She felt a switch on the side of the gun, and flipped it. She shot again, this time a faster series of bullets came flying out of the gun. She heard the thud of someone flopping on to the ground, along with the trickle of blood. Two of the bad things about having sensitive ears was that you could hear those sounds, and the other being that shooting a gun hurt. A lot. She also heard someone scream a name. "Geoffrey!" Good, a distraction. She turned tail and went from the side of one wall to another, never staying out in the open long enough to get shot. She felt a bullet go through her tail fur. It didn't graze the skin. She stopped behind a wall, then let out another flurry of bullets. Someone screamed in pain. Radio static sounded from over there. She waited till they picked it up. "Yeah?!" As soon as he let go of the button, she shot him dead so they wouldn't hear the gunshot. There goes her kill count, rising once more. She heard the last of those that were chasing her. She left at full sprint, running to the center to get more ammo. She wasn't going to leave without certainty she could protect herself...

* * *

Ryu had heard that they were about a minute from the site. They were going to jump out and onto a building from the helicopter. They were going to need precision. He hoped everyone would make it. He talked to the lion. His name was apparently Leonel, and he had only been apart of the fur community for a year. Leonel had said that he would stay at the building and he would spot people from there. Ryu nodded his head. Leonel was nice, and he didn't want him to die either. He looked over to see that Mark had a pair of headphones on. 'What is he doing? We're about to go to war essentially, and he's!... in the cafeteria, Mark also had the same headphones on...'

 _ **Yay! finally, I finished. feeling that Mark is gonna kick some booty. Inspired from Shurk's music, listening to bird of prey as I am writing this right now. WOoOOOooOOOOOooOOooooooOOOoOOOo!**_

 _ ***radio:Monners* Zirx, I can see you from here! I will shoot! put down the sugar!**_

 _ **YEeeET!*drops to the ground, still eating sugar.**_


	10. The operation

They were getting ready to jump. Ryu and Leo were already at the door. Mark hung back. Ryu couldn't tell why, but knowing him, he could already have a plan. Just as they were nearing the outer wall, a series of alarms of some sort were triggered. Something else that was also happening was that they were getting shot at. They couldn't jump while that was happening. It was getting dark, and Mark was growing increasingly...happy? Monners and the other fur couldn't stick their heads out for long enough to shoot those who were shooting at them. They flew around for a while... "Oi, we can't be taking this much lead into our craft! I need someone out there NOW! We can only get one on the ground,so pick who! AND FAST!" That was the Pilot. The others looked around the cabin. Monners and the other fur were out of the question. They also needed to get the person _safely_ on the ground. As they were about to ask who, Mark jumped out of the cabin. Ryu jumped forward. He didn't know why, but he did. Leo caught him before he could fall out. Just as they looked at the ground, trying to see where he went, a large flash of blue, very light blue, was seen, which was followed by a quick black out of the color. "The f**k was that?" The light had been very effective in the dark. It had blinded anyone nearby, as well as creating a distraction, making those who were shooting at the heli temporarily stop. "Fire back at them!" The cabin was then lit up with the gunfire of the furs inside...

* * *

Mark was on the ground now, though he wasn't Mark right then. Blu had taken over. He would finally be able to use the swords. He was grinning as he grew closer to where the gunfire was coming from when he was in the heli. He heard men screaming. "It's the bloody furs! I want their dead corpses along with that excuse for an aircraft out of the air and burning on the ground NO-" The last part was garbled, as Blu had shoved his blade through his throat. The others looked over to see their commanders body fall to the ground, along with a glowing blue eyed fur. It's fur was dark, black and hints of red. It's swords were like deaths scythes, while the fur looked like death himself. The men were shocked, and Mark took this advantage. He lunged forward, killing two, each of his swords going through the men's chests. He then threw his swords up, and pulled out his judge pistol. He kept his eye on his right hand, keeping that one precise and accurate. The other he shot freely. Buck shot came out of the left, while deadly accurate rounds came out of the right. He finished in time to put them up with the cylinders no longer live, and catch the two swords. He put them up, and walked away from the bloody place...

* * *

Mangle heard screams come from across the way. Great, the team was here. No wonder the sky was lit up like the fourth of July in history from where she came from. Maybe the whole team was on the ground, that would be great, and highly likely if that many people died from there. Assuming with the shots, there were at least three people shooting from the amount of shells fired at that amount of time. She would have to survive until then...

* * *

Blu was steadily making his way across the camp. It wasn't to big, so it would only take a while to circumnavigate, that was without a radio though...

* * *

The pilots called radioed Mangle. ~Mangle, where are you right now!?~

Mangle replied.~I'm at a building near the center of the camp, I hear the squad approaching me. You did keep at least two with you, right? Shouldn't leave yourself completely defenseless~

Pilot ~Mangle, we brought together a five man squad like you said. There are four on the heli right now.

Mangle.~... Only one on the ground? Does he have a fast gun?~Mangle doubted this, it sounded like there were multiple going off simultaneously.

~From what I saw, he only had swords.. Get into the building and arm yourself, there could be an enemy making his way toward you, or it could be that he was hiding something from us...

Mangle. ~If its another fur, I can handle em.~

* * *

~Fox, we need you to stay frosty, there could be another person making his way to Mangle, unless you have a gun?~  
...~Mhm~

~assuming yes, then no need to worry about that. Mangle is in the middle of the camp, in a building. Go there to get her.~

Blu started at full sprint. He started to leave smoldering shadows around him, like they had fire in them. But the fire wasn't red, it was blue. He was already in the middle of getting there. He encountered another group. More gunshots were heard in the same succession. Blu started going again. He was almost there when a sniper was shooting at him. He ducked, acted like he tripped, then disappeared into the shadows..

* * *

Mangle was going to meet the fur halfway there. She still didn't know who the fur was, but if it was the enemy fur, she would kill him herself...

 ** _YAYAYAYAYAY! SOOOOORRY, just a liiiiittle bit tired, eating sugar. dont tell monners._**

 ** _Monners walks in* GOTCHA! *Jumps at him*_**

 ** _Fades out of existance.* Im the author, I can do what I want... SUGAR!_**

 ** _WTF? Wait! MAKE ME SOME SUGAR TOO! * Bowel plops into her hand, full of sugar.*_**

 ** _THERE YOU GO..._**

 ** _THANKS!_**


	11. Friendly fire

Mangle had only just left the building, having grabbed a SCAR. It was heavy, and it wreaked havoc. Just as she left, she heard more screams. They all came in the same order. Well, maybe sometimes there were varying orders, but usually just screams, then gunshots and screams. She was tightening her grip on the gun. She couldn't run with it, so she kind of jogged/walked. She was going to stay frosty.

* * *

The two snipers were surprisingly accurate. Monners would miss sometimes, and the other one almost never did. Ryu looked over at Leo. Leo looked back at him. He was putting down his rifle to let it cool down. His rifle was apparently somehow super heated by his bullets. Maybe he had his own type of magic? Or it could be that either his rifle is badly tempered, or his bullets are different. He couldn't hear anything from on the ground, due to the helicopter rotors spinning, and the two continually firing snipers. "Does anyone see him!?" He shouted over the sounds. The two furs stopped firing. They scanned with their scopes. Hopefully thinking he wasn't dead...

* * *

Blu was running now. There was only a small whiles before he got to where he was supposed to get Mangle. Just as he was nearing three fourths of the way through to her, a large, heavy, fast lead spewing gun was shooting at him. He ducked, bobbed, swung, zig-zagged, 'ell he even did a couple ballerina twists. This was sure to confuse the attacker no doubt, but would it stop them for long enough? He would find out.

* * *

Mangle saw an unfamiliar fur running towards her. She didn't think, just started firing. So this was the fur that had killed all of the men on the way here? That was bad, even more so since there was a fur that was supposed to have been coming here to meet her and escort her to evac. She hoped he was still alive...The fur was a problem. She couldn't quite get a lock on him, but she knew that he wasn't getting hit. The gun was good, that's for sure, though it was to slow to hit was it that he was to fast for the gun to hit him? He was evading all of the bullets. Maybe he already had magic to be extra fast... He had found a gap. It wasn't for too long, just a few seconds, but long enough for her to see his body, though only partially. His fur was dark, tinted with red. The one thing she wouldn't forget was his eyes. They were enchanting, but dark, lifeless almost. They seemed to pierce her soul. As he dodged her bullets once more, something caught her eyes. When he left, there was a dark path in her vision. At about the same level his eyes were at...

* * *

Leo had grabbed his gun. He was ready to help again. He looked in his scope and scanned the ground. There seemed to be a gunfight near the center. Maybe the crazy fur was there. You know, the one who jumped out of the heli? As he looked, there were just a bunch of streaks of light. Probably the bullets coming from one of the participants. As he looked closer, he saw that the one with the biggest gun was Mangle. Then that meant the other was an enemy. He couldn't see him though. All he saw was the bullets, and Mangle. What was she doing? What was she shooting at?... As he was about to report to the others, he saw movement. Faint although it was, it was like seeing an ant move in Leo's eyes. Once you saw it, you couldn't lose it. It looked...Familiar. Upon further inspection, it turned out to be the same fur from before. The fox, the one in the heli. He whipped around. "Oi! The fox is fighting Mangle! They don't seem to know that it's each other!" The others looked at him. "You sure!?" He nodded. They told the pilots, and they radioed Mangle.

* * *

Mangle couldn't land any shots. She had only barely heard the static of the radio. She set the gun on a rock, still firing.

~YEAH?!~

~Mangle, that's our FUR! STOP FIRING DEAR GOD!~

She dropped her radio. How would she stop? If the fur was this fast, it would do what his reflexes told him to. He would dash forward and kill her without hesitation. How could there be someone this good in her ranks? Moreover, it was someone of equal, or better stats than her. -help me- She stopped firing, and ran backwards, leaving the gun...

* * *

Blu had noticed a small change in the aiming of the gun, like the person was distracted. It didn't move around much anymore, leaving some room for mistakes, or rest. He was getting ready to move to the side when the bullets stopped. He wondered why, but he still ran forward. They probably had ran out of ammo. He was gaining on them, his vision blurred a bit...As he was about to reach the person and pounce, he saw a tail... A tail? He slowed down a bit, allowing his vision to focus... White...With a pink tip. Mangle? "OI! Mangle!" She stopped. He had just realized his music had stopped. He looked down, and saw that the line was shot off, along with bullet holes being in his jacket... "MANGLE!"

* * *

Mangle heard a familiar voice call out to her. She stopped, then turned around... Mark? His fur looked different, and his eyes were smoldering blue, glowing, but he still had the same face, and body. "Mark?" She moved forward to him... He looked relieved, but also annoyed, and mad. He also looked confused for a second, but he had brushed it off. "Oh for! Know what? It's fine, I'm fine." Mangle looked at him. He looked as if he was fine. No blood. Well, at least fine in the sense that he wasn't physically harmed. His attitude however, that was a different matter. She quickly saw the problem. One, she was shooting at him, and two, at least to her knowledge, was that she had broken his headphones, and had shot through his jacket. "Let's just get out of here. I found something on the way here. I think someone in the heli will like it."...

* * *

The were leaving in the heli now. Mark had made Mangle carry him back. He had turned into his little fox form. His swords had also disappeared to who knows where. Mark was now asleep in her lap, not cold at all, while everyone else was shivering. His tails moved around every and then. Monners had the slight urge to pet him. She didn't give though. Leo and the other furs were surprised, and even asked where Mark went. When all three of them who knew answered, they were shocked. Just as they had gotten a couple miles away, a huge blast was heard, along with the after shocks kicking in. Mark shot up and jumped around the place, this being his most sensitive form. He had a look of disgust on his fox face when he saw Mangle laughing. She had planted a small timer on a bomb she found in the base. He walked over to Monners. She was nice, always, never mean. He plopped down into her lap, and she blushed, letting him sit there. He was asleep, and purring to the added warmth of her body.


	12. A Plan

**DIRTY...THE BLOOD OF THE INNOCENT...TAINT IT... THE LIFE OF YOUR FRIENDS... Hint to what music I listen to. Can you find out?**

 _SHould I?_

* * *

Leo walked around the room. He was growing impatient. He wanted to find out what was going on with that fox. He had put on a ragged cloak. He was one to be a bit dark as well. To bad the hood wouldn't go over his head, his mane had kept it from doing that. It was strange, for someone to be able to change their form, and into an animal. Though, it was technically made of shadows so it wasn't real? Maybe it was an illusion? Also, what was up with that personality change? From cutting allies, to being a complete pro on the ground, to trying to go to sleep and being all lazy? Someone apparently has issues. He opened his door. He honestly almost felt bad for the people on the ground who were killed by him. To be killed by someone who has no sign of being altered by the deaths he caused, to be killed by someone who is this carefree. Well, that wasn't why he was interested in him. It was his magic. He wanted to see it more in action. He also wanted to see what triggered his personality change. He walked out of the room, and went off to find whoever it was that was in charge of him...

* * *

Mangle had been gathering up things, like information or opinions, on Mark. Some disagreed with him keeping his name, others didn't like the fact that he was... _explosive_ at times. She personally never had real problems with him, so she would keep that in the back of her mind. The fact about him strutting around the place, using his magic freely was a problem;however, who was going to stop him? It's not like someone would. Especially now that his mission report would be posted. His estimated kills, along with his little firefight with Mangle was sure to only put more fear of him into people. Though, there probably would be arrogant people...Like that Irish Fox... Oh, this would be a problem...

* * *

Mark woke up, stretched, and puffed into his regular self. It was weird, it felt like he was big and hulky like this, slower than the little fox was, and more uncomfortable as well. He had small purple grey circles under his eyes, like sleep rings. The others were quick to find this as well. When Ryu saw it, he immediately said something. "Mark, you okay? You aren't upset about the mission are you? It's okay, the enemies were bad to us. They tried to kill us too, so you just returned the favor, you know?" While he was saying this, Mark had sat down, and was hardly listening. He wasn't upset, this was just him. His body was growing accustomed to his new habits. "Yeah, should have known. You're not one to be like that huh? More like you just didn't get enough sleep." Mark looked over at him, and Ryu flinched, expecting him to be mad. Mark sighed, and laid his head down, closing his eyes. "Oh come on, don't go to sleep now, or was I right?" Ryu knew it was basically a lost cause asking questions that are intended for Mark to answer, so he usually just asked it to himself most of the time, or to the others. Anyone else who didn't know him would just keep poking at him, trying to get him to answer, but they knew him, and he would probably only talk if he needed to. When they looked over to the side, they saw that Mangle was coming over. Ryu had lifted his face up, smiling, while the others went to greet her. After all, she was one of their leaders. "Hi Mangle! How are you?" Monners had practically yelled. Mangle smiled. "I'm fine, thank you. And also, thanks for coming you two, plus Mark." They didn't understand why she said plus Mark, instead of just you three. "You're welcome, though I'm pretty sure it's our duty, and our responsibilities as friends." Mangle smiled. "Yeah, well, sure. Mark. I'm here, why are you sleeping? Am I that boring or something?" She looked at Mark, who was silently breathing in and out. She was about to walk up to him and either pinch his furry ears or grab his tail. "Mark. Come on." He responded in silence, favoring staying asleep. She walked up to him, and reached forward, only to find that the shadows that usually serve as a portal or whatever makes up his fox form, and that they were protecting him. This caused a commotion, since it was Mangle, and a different fur, and the fur seemed to be resisting her. Well, she did plan to hurt him somewhat so she guessed this was fair. "MARK! WAKE UP! I NEED YOU TO COME WITH ME!" She shouted about as close as she could to him. He reluctantly did, and was glad that the shadows blocked at least some of her loud voice. She could be _reeeallly_ persuasive at times. He was to lazy, so he tried to get her to carry him again. "..." Mark looked at her, giving a look that basically said 'Fine, but you owe me' " No, not this time, and not in here." She could have sworn, if he was a cat on a leash and they went for a walk, he would be the one that dragged on the grass smoothly the whole time. He finally got up, and made it clear he wanted her to hurry up. "Fine,fine. Follow me." They left off to wherever she wanted to take him to...

* * *

Mangle was taking Mark to discuss about using his powers so out in the open, it disturbed the rest of the furs here, and others already didn't like him or trust him. She knew he didn't care, but he needed to. He was someone that people would look up to, if he just...Know what? She doubted even she could get him to where people would want to follow him, except for his friends. What she needed was a plan, and she knew just the fur,or feather she should say, for the job...

 ** _(insert funny noise because funny) ALLLLLLLLRRRRRIGHT! brrra gee gee._**

 ** _ReAlLLy, I NeeD To STOp eAtinG MonNnErs' ShugaR_**


	13. Eves drop

Mark was still following Mangle, he didn't know what to do. He was considerably tired, maybe because of the fact that his ears were still ringing from that blast. Sure, they also had animal ears, but that was quite different from being as small as a fox, with much more fine tuned ears that were also much, much more sensitive. Being small also meant it had shaken him up a bit as well. It hurt quite a bit. They stopped in front of a door. It was bland, just like everything else in the place, but it was okay. She pulled out a key. The door was apparently locked then. Why was it locked? She just went through, and Mark followed. It was a fairly large room, with a different hall leading to who knows where. There were tables too. She gestured towards a seat, trying to get him to sit down. He did, but it was awfully uncomfortable. At first, he pinched his tail between him and the back of the chair, yelping and jumping up. Mangle was giggling, watching him. He finally got it right, but it was still...weird. Mangle sat down in the other chair across from him. "So, Mark, do you know why you're here?" He just shook his head, then laid it down. "Mark. Please, don't, for once. Be interested. " She didn't believe it would work. And it didn't. She sighed. "Mark, what happened to the playful you? The one that was shy?" She was looking away, so Mark saw this as an opportunity. He went under the table, and waited. " Oh well, back to the mat- Mark, where did you?..." She noticed he was gone. Just as she was about to look for him, he reached out his hand and grabbed her tail. She stopped, shocked, and looked back at him. "M-mark, you can let go n-now." She was obviously nervous, and surprised. He just started stroking her tail. "C'mon Mark, you have a tail now too. Let go." He shrugged, let go, then just laid underneath the table. Mangle sighed. "Oh well, I want you to meet someone. Come out Eon." Just then, a younger male came in the room, only about 5 foot 5? He had bluish black hair, which looked like the feathers you would find on a raven or something. It was kind of shiny. He had some brown green eyes, kind of mixed together. They looked pretty. He looked further down, and saw something strange...Wrong even. A slender appendage came off of his body where his arm and hand should have been. It was covered in what looked like feathers. They almost matched his hair. Not that Mark was bothered by it. He just pulled up...Oh yeah, he didn't have it anymore. His hood had been shot up by Mangle. He sighed, then just laid his head back on the ground. "Look, I know you're gloomy and all, but I didn't know you would be this uninterested in him." Mangle said. "What is he, mute?" The new fur said. Mangle shook her head, trying to tell him to ' stop, it's dangerous. He just breathed out, and rolled over. Mangle shook her head. "Well, why do you care if he goes around like that? Isn't it his choice? Just like how you use yours, he should be able to use his." He seemed to be finishing up something from earlier, probably an argument, or a conversation. He didn't know why he bothered. He just wanted some more sleep... And sleep he did.

* * *

Leo was walking around when he saw two tail tips going into a door, one pink, the other grey. It was Mangle and the other one. He stepped up to the door. They didn't lock it, so that was good. He cracked it open. There was only a small slit in the door. He was looking through it, and saw them talking. Well, not exactly a conversation. More like she was talking to him. He wasn't talking back to her. In fact, Leo didn't think he had ever heard him talk. It was weird, because in the helicopter, it seemed he would be the one that would be talking all the time. Though, like he said, this fur had issues. A little bit of him talking, he found out two things. One, the fur had changed since he had first gotten here, and second, this fur was brave. Or stupid, could be either one. He grabbed Mangle's tail. Of all the people. Mangle. He shook his head. After she told him off, said a couple more things, a new character walked in. Leo had never seen him before. He looked fine until...he turned to face them. His arm was mutated too. Usually, it's just added ears and tail, but there are some cases, like Ennard, and now him. It was... displeasing. He also didn't have ears or a tail either. He couldn't really guess what this guy was. He had some feathers coming out of the neck area of his shirt. They basically matched his hair. Except for the fact that they were feathers, and not hair. Once they started talking, he would listen in more. He was going to find out about this guy too...

* * *

Mangle was talking to Eon for a bit. He then pointed out to her that Mark had fallen asleep. "Uh, Mangle, if this is the one you are talking about, I can't possibly think of a reason as to why he is such a problem. He seems fine." He then poked at him a bit, and Mark didn't wake up. "Well...It's not exactly him that is the problem." Eon looked at her inquisitively, waiting for her to go on. "I've figured it out that...Maybe his magic we gave him to keep him alive came with an alternate personality?" He looked at her funny. "An alternate personality...Maybe. You 'think' that is the problem?" Mangle was shaking her head. "Come on, you do know that I have been here longer than you have, and am a commander here right? So don't mock me." Mark said something in his sleep that sounded like: "...Mhm." Mangle looked over at him. "Well, that is about as much as I have ever gotten out of him since he got magic. So... Is good?" Eon face palmed. "Really Mangle? You've never made him talk to you?" She looked at him with a 'really' face. "You've not heard about his magic yet? Dear god, don't be making assumptions. I can't 'make him' do anything because if I try, he can just hop into his shadows and disappear to who knows where. Could probably be in Canada as far as I know. You don't want to know what he can do without the shadows. Or, at least I don't want to tell you..." He smiled. "Oh, what, did he embarrass you?" She slugged him in his good shoulder. He frowned playfully. "Hey, guess I'm right huh?" He laughed. Mangle shook her head. "Oh well, I should probably get him to bed." Eon looked at her, smiling. "Awwee. So sweet, you gonna kiss him goodnight too?" Mangle ignored him. She picked Mark up, having to have dragged him out from under the table. His arms and legs hung loose from his body. "Bye now." Eon said. "Don't stay in there for too long, might get tempted to stay in there with him, under the covers too." He was snickering this time. She just shook her head again. She walked past the door to have just missed Leo. She took Mark to a guest room, then went to her own. Tomorrow is anther day.

 **YaaAASSss. Had a voice crack there. MononononNONOnnononners. Stoole yar sugare.**

 **Monners walked by with a bag of sugar. "Found you're book. Made my own. "**

 **GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooD"**


	14. Not a story, just an update

**Eon was a suggested O.C made by** Empoleonmaster23, **I would gladly take more O.C's, as long as I can get a spot to put them in...Had a hard time putting him in. Also, I thank you guys for your support. Those of you that comment, and just those of you just reading the story. I am happy to be entertaining you guys. Recently hit over a thousand views, and I am happy with that.**

 **Thanks guys and girls!**


	15. The limit

Mark woke up this time feeling... An absence of heat. It wasn't that he didn't like the cold, it was just better with heat sometimes. It made him feel good. He knew the problem though. His jacket wasn't really helping anymore. He really, really wanted to drop the subject. He wasn't one to hold grudges, or to really care, but this made him uncomfortable. He needed a new one. He got up, stretched, changed, into a fox, and walked out of the room. Like before, if there was a closed door, he could just use shadows to get to the other side. He wanted to go see Monners again. He hadn't seen her in a while. He didn't like it either. That was another thing. Blu told him it was a bad thing to get attached to people. He just couldn't help himself though. Monners by herself was someone that he could count on to care for him. As for Mangle, she was the one that brought him into this world, and he had already created a bond...well, maybe not a bond, more of like an interest in her. He just wanted to mess with her sometimes. There was also always something in the back of his mind. Maybe his old self. It was never to big of a feeling, so it just seemed shy.. He was padding around the place for a while when he felt someone pick him up from behind. Instinctively, he quickly spun his head around, and almost bit into the persons hand, but noticed it was Mangle...

* * *

Mangle knew something was happening. She had already sent some furs out on a patrol a couple hours ago, and still no word back. She was running towards Mark because...well, part of her wanted to say she knew why, and another was using an excuse that he was going to be needed in case of an emergency. The real part of her just said she didn't want him to stay here. She had gotten some people out, saying it was an exercise. She couldn't get most of them out because it would cause a real bad situation. She had noticed that some people weren't using their powers like normal. Like Foxy, a magical prankster, had stopped doing his magical pranks. He was just one of the few. "Mark, can you use your magic to get yourself out of here? Possibly even more people?" He was bound to know that something was happening now. She wasn't even trying to hide it from him. She had a pretty strong grip on him, considering that she was holding a small fox around the size of a juvenile Labrador the same way she would hold a human or fur to stop them from moving. He didn't look like he knew about what she asked him, so she decided she would just get those of which would be able to defend themselves and send them off. Everyone here had at least some type of weapon on them. Most had never been in combat. Those who were, probably watched some people get killed, so it wasn't everyone who fought that was ready to fight again. She couldn't really assess Ryu, Monners, Leo, or the other fur in the mission, since they were never on the ground to fight. She wanted to get them with him so he wouldn't try to come back for them. Those that you have gone on missions with, those that you have fought with, you tend to develop a bond with them. "Mark. Do you know if you can? Will you at least try?" He nodded his little head. "Good enough for me. Can you get to the test lab? You probably don't know where it is huh. That's alright, I'll get you an escort. I'll send the others for you." She brought him to a different area in the place he had seen before, but never really checked out. Someone met them at the entrance, one of the bulls he had seen before. He looked at Mangle, and seemed as though he questioned why she was taking the little fox into a restricted area. He then looked at him, and saw the shadows that hung around him like blankets of fog. He didn't look like he completely knew why it was being taken in there, but knew that he was to be treated as something valuable. "Mark, I'll be back, don't leave, don't make trouble..." She started walking away, having set him on the ground. She then mumbled, "and stay safe."...

* * *

Mark had been set on the ground, and heard what she said. She also called out, "Take him to the testing facility." As he looked forward, the bulls hand was reaching forward to pick him up. Mark just looked at it, and started walking down the hallway, as this was the only way forward. The bull brought back his hand, then walked in front of him, guiding him when the corners came. After a while, they came to a door. As the bull, who was also apparently an important guard, reached for his keys to the door, Mark went through the wall and door together, shadow hopping he decided to call it for now. The guard looked at where he had been only a second ago. Now he looked like he knew why he was important, at least only partially. He still opened the door, to find that he Mark was laid on the ground, waiting for his friends. The guard just shook his head, and stood outside the door. They stayed like that for a few minutes, then they started to feel the vibrations in the building. The lights shook and flickered. They then heard yelling from down the hallway. The guard looked at Mark, and saw that he was standing up, his tail puffed out in anticipation and surprise. The guard then went as fast as he could down the hallway. He then guided the furs who were running towards the test sight. While he was gone, Mark had switched back to himself. This time however, the shadows stuck to him instead of leaving like normal. He also kept a paw on his left hand. He didn't notice it though, and was getting ready to get out of here. The problem was going to be that he was going to be getting not just him, but more out with him. This was going to be tricky...

* * *

Leo was running with Ryu, Monners, and the other fur. There were people breaking in to the place. Lots of furs were already dead. Mangle had came just before it all happened, and she wasn't with them anymore, they had gotten split up. She had said someone there was going to help them. What they didn't expect to see when they turned the corner with the guard fur was shadows practically pouring out of the supposed test room. They also didn't expect to see an almost half fur half fox jump out of the shadows. It was furry, more than a normal fur, and the fur was black with streaks of red in it's fur. Ryu and Monners were quick to notice who it was. "Mark?" They said in unison. He nodded his head, and waved them to go into the dark room. Leo didn't trust this, but reluctantly followed, since the other option was death by human and probably torture along the way. As they walked into the room, Leo felt a chill. Another thing he noticed was the sudden sense of...he didn't know what it was, but it felt like change. Even the little light they had was taken away from them as this happened, engulfing them in complete darkness... The light didn't come back until a little later, and they obviously weren't in the same room as before. Mark was walking around, checking each of them, and Leo noticed that his eyes had changed colors. They were the same glowing blue as before. He had stopped looking at them, and mumbled under his breath quietly. "Hadn't done that before, glad they're alive Mark!?" He didn't do such a good job though, and everyone had heard him. "Mark, you're talking?" Alex asked him. As he did this, Mark turned around, looked at them again, and fell to the ground...

 **Mononononononnonners.**

 **SUgaReeee!**

 **Yas! I finished. Is good, yes?**


	16. The kiss

"Mark!" Leo even found himself saying this. He assumed it was because he had probably saved all of them. Those back at base... they were probably dead. Mangle too. He let the two furs who knew him best, Ryu and Monners, help him. They checked to see if he was okay. His features had gone back to normal, he now had both hands, and regular ears and tail. He also didn't have the fur anymore. Satisfied, they picked him up. "Hey. We need to get moving. We can't stay in one place after that, they'll likely be trying to find more furs. Also, we need food, water, and shelter." Ryu was giving out orders. He apparently knew what to do in a crisis. Leo was sure about one thing though, and his suspicions were confirmed as soon as he heard the aftershocks of a big bomb. It made them fall, and also made them have ringing in their ears. Mark didn't react. He wouldn't have, since he was unconscious. A few minutes of them on the ground, trying to get the ringing out of their ears, and they were back up again... "Is... is everyone okay?" Ryu asked. " I think so..." Leo answered. He wasn't sure about Mark, but everyone else seemed to be getting back up, and weren't in pain. "Good. Well...Back to what I was saying. We'll still need someone to stay and look after Mark, see if he wakes up. Any takers?" For a minute, no one said anything. Then the fur they still didn't know anything about raised their hand...

* * *

The reason why they didn't know about the fur was because the fur had a 'cloak' on it. At least, that's what it looked like to them. What the reason _really_ was is the fact that it had a type of magic that let it make anyone see something that wasn't there. The fur made the other furs see a cloak instead of its body.

* * *

The furs had been gone for a while. The one that was left to take care of Mark had set up a little camp inside a cave. His fur had gone from having streaks of red to the whole color pallet being red with streaks of blue in it. The fur was surprised to see that Mark had woken up...

* * *

"..." Mark looked at the fur in silence. His face went into a look of shock. "Ehhh?" He looked up at the fur in surprise. He started to shuffle himself backwards into a corner. The fur looked at him in surprise. This wasn't the fur from before, he was too shy and scared to be. He had hit the wall, and was looking at her with his eyes widened. The fur took a step forward, but stopped when Mark flinched. It could be that he was scared of the furs cloak. The fur made it look like the cloak had been taken off. Mark looked at the fur in curiosity. A girl? His head tilted to the side, his ears doing the same. She took this opportunity. She walked towards him slowly, his eyes studying her. Upon further inspection, he saw that her ears were pointed, and her eyes red. She also had what seemed to be...Wings? She knelt down in front of him. She looked into his face, and saw that his eyes weren't the blue like before, but rather a cool green brown. He saw that she had little teeth tips peaking out of her mouth on both sides, white and pointy. She had pink hair, and just seemed so...soothing. He looked at her in amazement, his mouth opening up in joy. "Ohh!" She smiled at him, a closed mouth smile, her eyes closing and her lips moving up, exposing a little more length to her teeth. Before he knew it, she had embraced him in a hug. He didn't know what to do, so he just hugged her back, enjoying her warmth and smell. She gave him a sniff too. He smelled...fresh. He could apparently be manipulated into a sense of ease if you seem trustful. His eyes were drooping, and she smiled again, looking into his face whilst holding the young, sensitive boy in her arms. She rubbed the back of his head. He really is shy, just as Mangle had said. Why the sudden shift in behavior though? Oh well, he was cute, not the kind that makes you want to fall in love with him, the kind of cute that just makes you want to protect him. Protect him from the horrors of the world. She placed her head onto his. He looked into her eyes for a few seconds, her gentle caressing making him drowsy, before falling asleep in her arms...  
It was getting dark, and the others hadn't come by yet. She had him laid down in her lap, now rubbing behind his ears. This seemed to make him happy, so she just kept doing it. It wasn't that she felt like she had to do this, she just wanted to. He was apparently a sound sleeper, as he never woke up if a twig snapped outside, or if the howling of the wind came through the cave. She just kept rubbing his ears. There was something that was also soothing to her too, as if just petting him like this was making her...feel good, like she was doing something right. Either way, he had saved them, and she was being nice to him, so now... they were even. She was excited, because the others weren't here and it was starting to get really dark. She smiled some more, this time with an open mouth. Her long teeth were the whitest Mark had ever seen. She seemed to sense his wonder, as she looked back down at him, blushing. "H-hey, it's not nice to stare." Mark fumbled around, trying to avert his gaze. "...sorry." She pondered on this one word, and compared it to what she was going to do. "It's fine, hey don't worry about it." She reached forward, placing her fingertips onto his cheek, bringing his face back to facing her. "So, what did you see? Anything cool?" She smiled knowingly, the same closed mouth smile, the movement of her lips bringing her teeth a little more into the open. "Hmmm. Noooothing." He was smiling now too. She thought this Mark had the mind of a child. Or someone goofy, at least. She brought him into another hug, and Mark was once again surprised, having only met the girl today. He still gave a hug back. She placed her chin onto his shoulder, her pink hair flowing down his back and body. She smelled so...good. He laid his head onto her too, feeling so peaceful. She was happy how this turned out. She laid down onto the ground, taking him with her. He was soon asleep on top of her, and she brought her mouth up to his neck. While he was asleep, she gave him a kiss...


	17. The problem

_**...Heh**_

He only winced. It wasn't too bad on him. She just enjoyed the taste, and, after all, she didn't have just _one_ power. The other thing she could do is control those she took this from. For him, she made him relax. For others, she could go as far to make them her slave. Even make them kill themselves. She didn't want to start a fight, so she also made him go to sleep. She wanted him to forget about this, so she did that as well. But she kept the fact that he trusted her in his mind. She did owe it to him. After all, she wouldn't have made it out if it hadn't been for him..

* * *

Mark was asleep once again. This time, though, it was the Mark we were used to and Blu. They were looming over the new Mark, which they had dubbed Red together, because of his fur. They didn't quite like the fact that this new Mark was so submissive. Well, Mark kind of didn't care, but Blu hated it. Blu went to Red, and dived, smothering him in his shadows. Mark was going to be forced to go out again...

* * *

Mark woke up, and it was day time. He could tell by the chirping birds and the rays of light that shone into the cave. He sat up. Monners and the others had apparently made their way back. They crowded around him. He didn't like it, so he got up, and started to walk out of the cave.

* * *

"Mark! Where are you going? You only just woke up! Come back and sit down, right now!" Ryu was yelling at Mark now, concerned about his state of mind and health right now. Leo decided to go after him. From what he found out, Mark didn't really respond to words all that much. He caught up to him and grabbed his wrist, stopping him... It was cold. No one should be this cold after being in regular conditions as these. It made him quickly let go, and his breath got caught in his throat, making him gasp. Mark brought his hand up to his face. Leo couldn't tell what he was doing. It wasn't until Mark turned around that he saw it. Mark's hand was over his left eye, which was leaking more of the smoky shadows. The others had the same reaction, even the fur they didn't know about.

* * *

Mark had felt it before they saw. A sudden cold blackness washed over him, ending at his left eye. The feeling continued to pulse, but only there now. He covered it, but it did nothing. He turned around, for mainly the same reason he always did, to get them to leave him alone just by looking. But it seemed to make them want to help him even more. He sighed mentally and uncovered it, exposing it to them. They couldn't see it past the new layer of shadow. This time, it was a way lighter color, more like a tinted white. It was crackling like dry ice. He quickly discovered that he only had a set amount of options. One of them was to run,( this was his least favorite), and there were others as well. He chose the one that most appealed to him and acted it out. He walked past the baffled group and flopped down, going to sleep. He didn't want to deal with this when he could just... sleep...

 ** _This ones a short one. Too bad, I do have to get accustomed to writing again you know._**

 ** _I've been gone for a while, I know. I just didn't have my daily dose of Monners sugar._**

 ** _I was inspired by Mangle once again to keep writing. I just hope she does too.._**


	18. A new addition

_**Oh, I'm back once more to tell you the secrets of Mark.**_

 _ **Mark: Stoooop.**_

 _ **Mhuahahahehehhaheehoo._**_

"I honestly give up. He always does this." Ryu went to sit down, laying next to Mark. "Although, this is a shockingly new development. Why does he have that? Is it a side effect from using his powers or something?" Leo looked at Mark, his mind wandering. Monners looked at the unknown fur. "How come you never tell us your name, or even talk?" They couldn't see it, but under the cloak, she was in shock. She didn't answer, and for a good reason. Mark's fur had gone back to normal. The "Mark" from last night? Not a single trace. Monners sighed and shook her head, looking to Leo. "What do you think?" She asked hopefully, wanting to hear his opinion. "I haven't a single clue. Perhaps he could tell us when he wakes up? That is, if he wants to. I doubt he will. Unless..." Leo left this part unanswered, waiting for them to ask. "Unless what?" Ryu asked. "Unless we annoy him to the point of answering us. It seems as though he hates doing anything beyond what he has to. Except for if it benefits him." With that, they waited for Mark to wake up..

 _While we wait, we're going to the P.O.V. of another fur, whom we will be following for a while..._

Cecil walked down the mountain, having heard the news of the raid. It was a shame, but it could possibly work out for him. He had been living on his own for a while now, and his new gift he had gotten had been making it easier to hunt. With the other fur's being caught, they wouldn't be making large fan searches for furs. Not that it concerned him. He was well away from the site to be considered "safe". Hmph, when was the last time he thought of himself of being that? Before he became a fur? When he was a kid, sheltered from the horrors this world held in store? It didn't matter anymore, and he soon moved on... His house. It was burning down. He stared at it from afar, not wanting to alert anyone who was nearby. It couldn't have been an accident, seeing as he didn't cook inside, and soon saw the evidence of other people there. There was no way possible he could've been spotted up here, was there?... Those hikers! The bastards had sold him out! He didn't care much when he saw them from afar, but those hikers had seen him! He began to run down the mountain, sliding a bit but keeping his footing. There was a small cave system nearby that he knew of, and perhaps he could lay low for a while. He stuck to this plan, and went on...

Cecil was getting close when he saw smoke. A small campfire was nearby, and he knew there were people there. He began to sneak around, trying to get a closer look when a hand on his shoulder sent him in to fight mode, his adrenaline kicking in. He whipped around and slashed out with his knife, just barely missing. "Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down kid!" He looked up at the person, who happened to have cat ears and tail. A fur. "What are you doing here?" Cecil questioned the cat, who in turn looked at him questioningly. "Do you live here or something? Why do you care?" Cecil answered,"As a matter of fact, I do. At least, for the moment. Starting today... House got burned down by the govt." The cat looked at him empathetically. "I understand, we just recently took shelter here as well. They raided our base, practically blew it to shit. We narrowly escaped, don't ask me how either." Cecil looked at him in awe. "You're part of that group? The ones with the Pink haired fox and the Yellow Bunny?" The cat went down to ruffle his hair. He had to bend over just to reach him, seeing as Cecil was about 4ft8 and he was 5ft7. "That's right. What, are you a fan or something?" He smiled. "I swear, if you do start living here, I might be inclined to call you pup." Cecil grew red faced. Of course, he was a small wolf, so it made sense. But still, he didn't like it. Then, out of nowhere, a person came running towards him yelling, "Aww, let's do that!" The person sounded female, and he whipped around just in time for her to pick him up. "Hey! Put me- put me down!" She reluctantly set him down, smiling the whole time. He slid back next to the cat. "Monners, you know better than to surprise someone you've never met." The cat told her half heartedly. "But it just seemed appropriate." She giggled. "Can we go inside or are there going to be more people coming to take control of me?" Cecil asked, a bit annoyed and tired. "Of course, let's go. Before we go in, though, know that there's someone in there that you mustn't mess with. He's in a condition we know not of, but we can only say it might be dangerous." They walked inside. Cecil saw Mark almost as soon as he felt him. He was immediately drawn to his eye, and was shocked into doing nothing. He looked at another fur, one with a torn cloak that puffed at the collar. He looked a bit sad. "Wow." Was all he could say...


End file.
